The recent, purposeful contamination of mail with anthrax spores has resulted in postal services and courier services searching for ways to deactivate any bio-contamination contained on mail or packaging. One effective way to decontaminate anthrax spores and other bio-contaminations is to irradiate the mail with an electron beam (e-beams). One problem associated with the bombardment of mail with e-beams is that it imparts thermal energy to the mail. As a result, the mail heats up during the irradiation process. In some instances, the temperature of the irradiated articles may reach a level where discoloration, and even scorching, of the mail may occur.
The present invention provides a system and method for treating mail so as to minimize scorching and/or degradation of mail during an irradiation process.